Coffee
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Blaine knew he shouldn't have even opened up his mouth. The weirdest conversations can come up when one is having coffee with the Dalton Academy Warblers!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**Coffee**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine (implied)

A/N: This is set right after the episode _Silly Love Songs_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, the coffee here isn't very good."<p>

Blaine Anderson's blunt statement was immediately met by a flurry of laughter from his tablemates. A few of them were doubled over in hee-haws, the others leaning on one another for support as they chuckled into each other's shoulders. Honestly, Blaine couldn't find anything about what he said to be very funny at all, but his friends seemed to think what he said was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" He questioned, only to be met with more laughter.

"Oh Anderson, quit it! You're killing us!" One of the guys laughing, senior Warbler David, had his head in his hands as his shoulders shook violently with amusement. After a few moments, the laughter started to die down and everyone at the table, minus Blaine, regained their composure.

"Honestly Blaine! You've been complaining about this place since we stepped foot in here! Is it really the coffee that you don't find to be up to par? Or are you such a cranky ass because your beloved Kurt isn't here to enjoy a medium drip with you?"

"Kurt doesn't drink a medium drip. He prefers nonfat mochas," Blaine stated this matter-of-factly, causing the boys sitting with him to once again return to their hearty guffaws.

"Oh this is priceless! I sort of wish Hummel was here to see it all," Wes, another one of the senior Warblers, brushed some tears from his eyes.

The rest of the table, which consisted of some of the other Warblers, were still laughing when David spoke up again, "Really, Blaine? You know his coffee order and everything? I don't even know Nicole's coffee order! …and we've been dating for over TWO years now! TWO YEARS, man!"

"That's gotta be some sort of devotion or love or something," another choirmate, Thad, chimed in.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and looked away from his friends. They knew he wasn't having the best of weeks. He had just been rejected from a guy he thought he really liked (Jeremiah from the Gap), found out that one of his close friends had the hots for him (Kurt), and he had spent Valentine's Day _alone_. Ok well, not so much _alone_ (the Warblers did put on quite a show for the 'Singles Club' at Breadstix on Valentine's Day), but still it wasn't like he had a date to curl up and watch movies with on the most romantic day of the year.

So, excuse him if he was just a little bit cranky.

…sure, Kurt had basically flat out confessed his feelings for him at the Lima Bean just the other day (and he made a crack about _When Harry Met Sally _and after some serious research, Blaine found out that Harry and Sally indeed do get together in the end), but Blaine wasn't about to mess up whatever this thing was that he had with Kurt. He didn't know if he had a crush on the blue-eyed teen or not, but he did know that he cared very much for him and the last thing he wanted was to ruin what they had. So, instead of offering Kurt something to do that Valentine's night (after Breadstix, of course), they just parted ways and Kurt stayed home in Lima to be with his single New Directions friends, while Blaine went back to Westerville and boring old Dalton.

_Boring old Dalton… where'd that come from?_

All this thinking of Kurt made him flustered. Blaine sighed, putting his head in his hands, and leaned forward against the table a bit. He didn't know why his mind was racing so much nowadays with thoughts of Kurt (perhaps it was from Kurt's candid confession?), but all he knew was that it was seriously messing with him… bad.

"You okay, man?" Thad cocked his head to the side to see if he could get a better look at Blaine's face. The younger guy had his face covered up by his hands, making it hard to see if he was indeed okay or if he was furious at the fun being poked at him. "Yo, we're sorry if we made you mad or anything."

"Yeah," another voice quipped. It was Jeff, the platinum blonde headed Warbler sitting next to Thad. "You've just been so tense and stuff since Kurt decided to stay back in Lima. We all thought that it probably had something to do with him… well, him or that Gap guy."

"How so?" Blaine asked pointedly. He was instantly curious as to why the others thought his bad mood was mostly because of Kurt being gone.

"Well," Wes started, "are you asking about Kurt or Jeremiah? Because I can totally understand if you are upset over Jeremiah-"

"I'm asking about Kurt."

Wes blinked at Blaine's sudden intrusion and then continued, "Umm, well, like David said earlier, you've been complaining about this place since we got here. You don't like the décor, you don't like the coffee, you don't like the food, so on and so forth… I mean, I don't know if you noticed this or not, but we used to come here all the time… well, until you started taking off for Lima everyday and meeting up with Kurt at that place- what's it called?"

"The Lima Bean."

"Yeah, that place!" Wes took a swig of his coffee and then continued, "You never had any complaints about the Westerville Whip before. We've been coming here since you transferred into Dalton and you've always loved it. Now you're not even impressed with anything here anymore."

Blaine sighed and took a hard look at his friends, "Perhaps you guys didn't think of this? Maybe the coffee at the Lima Bean is better than it is here?"

"Or perhaps the _scenery_ is better there, huh Blaine?" Jeff wiggled his light brows at the dark-haired teen, immediately getting a dapper daggered death glare shot in his general direction. "Whoa there, buddy. Just kidding! Just kidding!"

A few of the guys started to laugh again, but quit rather quickly when Blaine trained his darkened eyes onto them. Usually his eyes were a mix between a soft hazel and green. However, whenever he got angry, his eyes darkened to a darker hazel, almost brown shade. That was the shade his eyes were now: an angry brown.

"Whoa, calm down! We're just trying to figure out why you have such a sour mood today, that's all." David put his hands up in defense and telepathically tried to send Blaine a white-flag symbol, showing his (as well as the other Warblers) surrender.

Finally, after a few minutes of sitting there in silence, Blaine coughed and stared intently at Wes. "Why do you guys think I'm so infatuated with Kurt? I don't understand."

"_You don't understand_? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" David's voice was almost shrill. "You guys make Warblers practice so awkward with your sexual tension. It's almost unbearable to be in there with the two of you sometimes! You guys flirt so much before, during, and after songs that it's given me and the other guys some serious cavities because it's so sickeningly sweet!"

"Plus, after dealing with all that sexual tension, some of us feel like we need a cigarette from all the action we were seeing!" Wes stated this as simply as he could, even though he had a serious smirk spreading across his face.

"It's kind of like those late night soft core porn movies you can watch at like 2 in the morning! You know, like one that has two chicks making out in it, except well… you guys are dudes and you guys aren't making out. You're just… uh, making out with your eyes an-"

"Jeff, shut up."

"Sorry," Jeff leaned back in his seat and started to pick at his muffin, somewhat embarrassed that he had been rambling.

"Anyways Blaine, what we're trying to say is…" Wes continued, "that while you and Kurt may not see it, we all see the way you two look at each other. The way you wink at him and the way he gets all flustered and blushy when you dance around him. Or the way you watch him when he sings alone, like he's singing to you and to you alone. You two are very obvious. I hate to say it, but you are."

Blaine put his head in his hands and sighed once more. This was getting ridiculous. He and Kurt didn't do that at all. They were just acting and being charismatic. That was part of being a singer in a show choir. You had to be theatrical. That's what they were doing… _right_?

"Plus Blaine, you put more charm into your performances with him than you've ever done before. You have this certain competition charisma that you usually don't whip out until we enter a competitive area, a fundraiser, or when you're trying to impress people. You whipped that bad boy out the very first day you met Kurt! I've never seen you put on a more flirtatious performance for the rest of the Academy than that day we did 'Teenage Dream' and you brought Hummel into the room to watch!"

"Shut up." The Warblers' lead soloist seemed annoyed now.

Wes rolled his eyes and continued to talk, hoping that Blaine would open up his ears and just listen. "I don't know what it is that you and Hummel have, but it's _something_. Hell, when you called that meeting for the Warblers about the Gap attack and you announced that you were in love, we were ALL waiting for you to say something to Kurt. Imagine our surprise when you told us you were wanting to sing to some dude at the Gap."

"Kurt looked surprised too, if you guys don't remember." Thad commented, "He looked, erm, rather sad that you were wanting to sing to another guy, Blaine. We all saw it. I kinda felt bad for him. I thought you were gonna say him as well."

Blaine blanched, "Wait, what? You guys thought that I was gonna tell you guys that I was in love with Kurt? ..._really_?"

"Uh yeah, idiot." Wes rolled his eyes for the gazillionth time that day. "I kind of felt like throttling you myself when you said you wanted to sing to the junior manager of the Gap."

"But you guys seemed so... excited for me."

"Well, duh. We were excited that you were in love and all, but it didn't mean that we weren't still wanting to throw rocks at you for being so stupid."

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his cooling coffee. "I know now that the thing with Jeremiah was a mistake. I had made it all up in my head... but, I just don't feel that way about Kurt. I mean, I like him and all, but nothing like _that_."

He stirred the coffee stirrer around the rim of the cup and watched the little whirlpool in the center of the drink. "Kurt is... well, he's smart and funny. Very fashionable and talented..."

"And a diva," Jeff added.

Blaine chuckled a bit, "A diva indeed... but he's very caring and... he's attractive." A blush. "I mean, he's not ugly. That's what I'm trying to say..."

The other guys at the table just nodded, smirks plastered on their faces.

"He's one of the most genuine, gentle people I've ever met and I'm honored and all to have a friend like him. I can be myself around him and he accepts me for who I am and I accept him as well." He stopped and tried to consider his next few words, "I just... I don't think I could ruin what we have though. I mean, I know he likes me and all bu-"

"HE WHAT?" David choked on his coffee, sputtering the dark liquid all over his uniform.

The other guys quickly jumped up to his aide, patting the older boy on the back, and tried to wipe the coffee off of his chest. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to become composed again and for David to catch his breath, but as soon as everything was situated, David blew up.

"KURT LIKES YOU? When did you find this out? Did he confess or something? TELL US!"

Blaine flinched as David screamed in his ear, his olive colored skin going pallid as his friend questioned him about Kurt's confession. _He really shouldn't have let that slip out..._

"He told me a couple of days after the Gap attack. We were getting coffee together and he told me that he thought the guy I was going to be singing to was going to be him..."

The other Warblers burst into talk all at the same time, confusing Blaine and causing his mind to go jumbled. He could hear them flipping out at him, telling each other that they had it right all along.

"I knew Kurt looked heartbroken when Mr. Idiot here said he was gonna sing to a Gap guy!"

"No wonder he looked so sad at the Gap."

"Blaine, you're dumb."

"We should drive your ass to Lima right now and lock the two of you in a room together!"

"I should kill Jeremiah. He messed this all up."

The voices continued and Blaine grabbed the sides of his head, feeling a massive headache coming on. "SHUT UP!" He finally yelled, ceasing all forms of conversation between the other guys.

"Just shut up, ok? I get it! I messed up! But I already told Kurt this and I'll tell you guys this too. I'm not ready to be someone's boyfriend. I don't know how; I'm just not ready. I can't just slip in and be the Harry to his Sally right now!"

"The _Harry_ to his _Sally_?"

The guys started to chatter again. Blaine heard someone say something about the two of them getting together in the end and then all the guys started to snicker.

"What?" Blaine's eyes narrowed at his friends.

"You do realize that Harry and Sally get together in the end, right? So, if you are going to be his Harry, then you guys have to get together."

"Shut up, Wes." Blaine took a sip of his coffee and took a deep, hard look at all the guys sitting around him. "I'm not discussing Kurt anymore. What is between me and him is between ME and HIM. Not you guys. Not the other Warblers. Not the rest of Dalton Academy. No one. Just us."

He continued, "There's nothing going on. We're just friends and I intend to keep it that way."

As those final words flowed from his lips, his cellphone went off. A bit of the chorus of _Teenage Dream_ spilled out of his messenger bag and Blaine was quick to dive into the bag to try and grab his phone. However, as most of the Warblers had already known, Blaine's ringtone for Kurt was the very exact song that basically introduced the two: _Teenage Dream_. And since the other guys knew who was calling Blaine at that very moment, they all took a dive bomb for Blaine's bag.

It was David who ended up with the phone in his hand.

He quickly pressed the answer button and placed the phone to his ear, watching out of the corner of his eye as Wes and Thad held an angry, annoyed Blaine out of his way.

"Hello?"

A soft voice appeared from the other side, "Hello? This isn't Blaine, is it? Did I call the right number?"

"Well, if it isn't our little songbird? How are you? How's Pavarotti?"

Kurt sounded confused, "David?"

"Yep."

"Oh hello! I'm doing well. How are you? ...oh, and Pavarotti is well too! How come you have Blaine's phone?"

David smirked, "Oh, I'm quite fantastic, if I do say so myself. And the reason I have Blaine's phone is because he went to the bathroom and left it here. I saw it was you and had to answer it. I don't know when Blaine is gonna be back, but I can take a message for him."

"Well, ummm... could you ask him if he'd like to come over to my house tonight? Umm, I was thinking of trying to catch up on Grey's Anatomy and I know he mentioned before that he needed to catch up as well, so I thought we'd watch it together."

David's smirk turned into a full-on smile and he winked at Blaine, who was now sitting in his chair, fuming.

"Oh!" Kurt sputtered, "I'm sorry! You can come too if you'd like. I didn't mean to be rude. I just didn't know if you liked Grey's or not."

"Nah, I don't. Don't worry about me," David grinned, an idea blossoming in his mind. "Hey Kurt, can you hold on a sec? Blaine just showed up."

Kurt said okay and waited.

In the meantime, David placed his hand over the phone and turned towards Blaine, a wide grin spread across his dark features. "Oh Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You love me, right?"

"I hate you."

"OH, I'm hurt!" David clutched the phone to his heart. He laughed and then brought the phone back to his face. "Kurt, you still there?"

The soft voice answered back, "Yes."

"Blaine can't come to the phone right now, BUT he told me to tell you that he'd just _LOVE_ to come over tonight."

"Really? Fantastic!" Kurt sounded excited and upon hearing the younger boy's happy voice, David's face blew up into a HUGE toothy smile.

"He'll be there at 5, is that okay?"

"That's great. Tell him I'll be waiting!"

"Can do. Talk to you later Kurt, okay?"

"Yeah."

Wes chimed in from behind David, "Remember Kurt, practice is tomorrow after class!"

"Tell Wes I know that already," Kurt stated. "Anyways, bye David. It was nice talking to you."

"Nice to talk to you too, Kurtsie! Have fun with Blaine tonight."

He heard a tiny giggle from the other end of the phone and then a quiet click. "Oh, Kurt is _soooooo_ excited to see you tonight, Blainey!"

Blaine snatched his phone away from David and stuffed it into his bag, glaring at the older boy with all the venom he could give.

"Why so angry, Anderson?" Wes started to laugh.

This earned him a middle finger salute from the usually debonair teen and the table of Warblers erupted into fits of laughter, much like they had when they first arrived at the coffee shop.

"Oh Blaine, this is priceless!"

"Kurt is going to be so excited to see you tonight!"

"I can't wait until you two get married!"

"Make sure you keep your hands to yourself... or else!"

Blaine sneered at his friends, grabbed his messenger bag off of the table, and got up, starting towards the door. "You know I hate you guys, right?"

"We love you too, Blaine!"

And with that, the lead soloist of the Warblers stepped out of the coffee shop, a grin spreading across his features. He leaned up against the shop's brick walls, reached into his bag, and pulled out his cell phone, typing out a quick text to a certain Mr. Kurt Hummel.

_Excited for tonight. Whaddya say we go to dinner before the marathon? -B_

A text came back not too long after.

_Sounds great. See you when? -K_

He texted back.

_How about 3:30? -B_

His phone beeped with confirmation.

_Sounds great. Can't wait. See you then! -K_

And Blaine Anderson stood outside of the coffee shop, his stomach turning in knots, with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know what those guys in there were thinking about this _relationship_, but he wasn't in love with Kurt... _not just yet_.

* * *

><p><span>AN: I just love Klaine AND the Warblers. I can't help it! Anyways, reviews and comments are very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
